Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Dream Season
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Dream Season is a fanmade season of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, created and imagined by SuKanzoo. The season is currently unfinished. Description Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Dream Season is a full-length season of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, consisting of 26 pairs of episodes, 26 shorts and over 10 original songs. Unlike in the real show's second season where almost all of the shorts take place in the Wubb Club, fewer of them do in Dream Season. There are no Jukebox Robot segments. The season retains its faithfulness of the real show with its comedy and kooky aesthetics, and are kept appropriate enough for preschoolers to watch if it was on TV, with a few pendable exceptions in some moments. In addition to the new characters and lessons, the stories' emotions are much more stronger and used more often. Dream Season takes place after both seasons of the real show, and includes continuity nods and brings back usually one-off elements. Season Guide (Currently) ~ Episodes ~ Note: Episode titles in parentheses are episodes that might not be official to the season and are on the bubble. 1 - The Train Trip to Toy Universe / The Owl, Chipmunk and Wubbzy Show Wubbzy wins train tickets to go to Toy Universe with every toy 50% off and one toy is given for free if their kickety-kick ball is brung with them, including what Wubbzy always wanted for his home: a special bouncy house. While watching the Owl and Chipmunk Show, the chipmunk jumps out of Wubbzy's TV to tell him that his friend, the owl, is in trouble. 2 - (Opposite Day) / Bully Cow Wubbzy and Daizy, followed by Widget and Walden, play role reversal with each other. On his way to school, Wubbzy gets pushed down by a bigger kid, named Benjamin, and keeps bullying him in school. 3 - Daizy's New Pet / All Grown Up Daizy gets a pink pony as a pet and names her "Pretty Pink". However, when she and Wubbzy push her too hard with having fun with her, she runs away. Wubbzy wants to do grown up things, so he gets older by using Widget's 'Grow Upinator 3000' to get big jobs he's not ready for. 4 - Raiders of Wubb-Tut Temple / (The Short Tailed Friend) Wubbzy and his friends go to Ugypt and venture through The Great King Zinglezangle III's temple in search of the golden kickety-kick ball. Widget's machine accidentally shrinks Wubbzy's tail and his friends try to help him fix it. 5 - The Friendly Monster With No Friends / Magic Babysitting Bonanza The Growly Gus can't talk to anyone without scaring them, putting him in depression. After scaring away the dinosaurs in Dino Island, Wubbzy goes there to try to comfort and play with him. Wubbzy and Daizy agree to take care of Moo Moo's daughter, Boo Boo, while he and his wife, Loo Loo, are away. 6 - Daizy's Lemonade Stand / To Work, Or Not to Work? Daizy makes a lemonade stand, and when she runs out of lemons, Wubbzy gets some from a stranger. Wubbzy needs to do homework about Thomas Edison inventing the light bulb, but keeps procrastinating to avoid doing it. 7 - It's On the Haunted House / Wubbzy the Werewolf The Boogity Ghosts, Booey, Gooey and Snoozy, are scaring everyone in Wuzzleburg. Wubbzy and his friends go to their haunted house and find their weakness to defeat them. During a full moon, Wubbzy and his friends see the Legendary Werewolf of the Cosmos who appears every 1,000 years. When Wubbzy transforms into a werewolf, he pretends to be that wolf after it flew away. 8 - Three Wish, Who Wish? / Game & Widget While digging for dinosaur fossils, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden and Daizy find a magic lamp, and the genie it was in gives them three wishes, which isn't enough for all of them. Widget creates a video game for her friends to play, but after a lightning strike, they get sent inside the game. 9 - The Naughtified Nice / The Avalanche of Mount Zubba Bubba Wubbzy wakes up on Christmas morning and was shocked to find coal in his stocking. He then finds out that everyone else got coal too. He and his friends head for the North Pole and figure out how this happened. Mount Zubba Bubba's snow is getting mushy, and if there's an avalanche, the Snow Shoo Shoos will have to move to a new mountain far away. 10 - Cousin Said So / Battle of the Bands Walden's cousin, Ralph, comes over for a visit, and keeps getting on Walden's nerves for constantly finishing and talking over his sentences. The Wuzzles practice performing songs after they agree to attend the "Battle of the Bands" concert, but after practicing too much, Daizy loses her voice. 11 - Daizy and the Dazzling Prince / Millionaire Walden On Valentine's Day, Daizy has a crush on Prince Dazzling and knows he's going to be her Valentine. After Walden scolds Wubbzy for breaking his telescope, he goes on a game show to win a million dollars to replace it. 12 - Needle to Say / Drawing to Life, Wubbzy Wubbzy and his friends are getting a check-up, but then he gets all frightened when he finds out that he's getting a shot. Wubbzy steals a magic marker at the Wuzzleburg Museum and draws pictures with it. Everything he draws comes to life. 13 - Taking the Fun Away / Chez Wubbzy A Trickitroll is stealing all of Wubbzy's toys, and everyone else's fun things in Wuzzleburg. While Chef Fritz is having a hard time keeping up with the costumers on a busy lunch, Wubbzy asks him if he would help make meals with him. 14 - April Fools! / Dodged a Ball Wubbzy tells April fools jokes to his friends, but hurts Daizy's feelings when he tells one about not wanting to play with her. Wubbzy has to play dodgeball in gym class. Each time he plays, he always takes his teammates' balls getting them out and costing them rounds. 15 - Catch That Rabbit! / Birdwatching The citizens of Wuzzleburg try to catch Rascal the rabbit to win the Easter grand prize. Wubbzy and Daizy want to complete their birdwatching album. The only bird left for them to photograph is the lightning bird. 16 - Shoo, Fly, Shoo! / Moo Moo's Hat While trying to draw, Wubbzy keeps getting annoyed by a fly that won't leave him alone. Wubbzy finds himself in a chaotic world inside Moo Moo's magic hat. 17 - Baking the Tornado / Tooth Decaizy A tornado is about to rip through Wuzzleburg and Wubbzy and his friends try to stop it. After forgetting to brush her teeth, Daizy gets a cavity and needs to see the dentist. 18 - Wuphsy an the Raspherrypherry / The Robot of Today, Tomorrow, and Forever Wubbzy eats a bunch of raspberryberries and can't speak without blowing raspberries. Widget creates the biggest robot she's ever made for her return at the Construction Contest. 19 - Down the Gutters, Wubbzy / The Wuzzleburg Com-Pet-ition Wubbzy plays bowling with his friends, but after he gets frustrated and angry after knocking down little to no pins, he winds up in the time out booth. Wubbzy and Daizy take their pets, Tiny and Pretty Pink, to the pet show. Wubbzy's afraid Tiny might lose for being smaller than the other pets. 20 - Caveman Calamity / Wubbzy in Time Wubbzy digs out a caveman buried in ice and names it "Loinly". After the sun melted it free, it goes out of control. After returning the caveman to the Past, Wubbzy rescues a creature and brings it with him back in the Present, then notices that Wuzzleburg has no eggs or any food that's made with eggs. 21 - On the Interwubbs / Dolling All Girlz Wubbzy gets a new computer. After he finds a website full of free games, he gets a virus. After destroying the Wubb Girlz collectables at the Wubb Girlz convention, Wubbzy has to make them all again. When his friends help him, he takes longer breaks. 22 - (Kickety-Kick Ball Kickoffs) / Give Me a High Dive Wubbzy goes to the Kickety-Kick Ball Champions for being the best player in school while his friends watch. Daizy is too scared to use the diving board because of when she looked down at the top of it when she was young. 23 - Inside the Forth Walden / Wubbzy's Sleepless Night Walden accidentally swallows a spoon, and Wubbzy and Daizy have to go inside his body and get it out using Widget's invention. Wubbzy tries to go to sleep, but everything keeps keeping him awake. Widget makes him a sound blocking helmet, but it gets stuck and he stays asleep. 24 - Wonderpants' Destiny / Daizy Wins a Surprise Wubbzy and Daizy watch an episode of Captain Wonderpants. The hero's Wonderpants get destroyed by Dr. Cluckinstien's young. Wubbzy and his friends want to make a surprise party for Daizy, but Wubbzy keeps wanting to make it look more and more better. 25 - (Common Cold to the Core) / Robots"R"Us Wubbzy gets the common cold and might not be able to go to the field trip to the Fruity Factory. Widget brings back Gidget and creates robot versions of her friends, Wubbtron, RoboWalden, and DaizyBot. After getting rained on, they run amuck all over Wuzzleburg. 26 - Best Friends Forever Wubbzy and his friends and family look at his scrapbook and remember the day he first met Widget and Walden. ~ Pending Episodes ~ Wubbzy McBoingBoing Wubbzy learns a new word and everyone gets shocked when they hear him say it. Fluffy Alive Wubbzy uses Widget's invention to bring his stuffed bunny, Mr. Fluffy, to life. Dolly Alive Daizy uses Widget's invention to bring her dollies to life. The Game of Shame Wubbzy get the exclusive first copy of the new Captain Wonderpants video game that turns out to be bad. He lies to Caiptain Wonderpants about his feedback to not hurt his feelings which makes everyone turn against his reputation. ~ Shorts ~ Bounce Race Wubbzy and his friends race across the Wubb Club's bounce hall. Hiccups Wubbzy's friends try to get rid of his hiccups. What Are You Drinking? Wubbzy blindly guesses what drinks Daizy is giving him. Beehive Wubbzy tries to get his kickety-kick ball away from a beehive. Ring Toy Wubbzy tries to put the rings on his new toy in rainbow order. Slide Wubbzy and widget use the Long-Growing Short-Srinker to make the slide taller. Halloween Costumes Wubbzy wants to wear a Halloween costume that his friends aren't dressing up as. Flashlight Tag Wubbzy and his friends play flashlight tag. Snow Or Shine? Wubbzy sees snowy weather out the window, but when he goes outside, it suddenly gets hot and sunny. Candy Machine Wubbzy tries to get his stuck candy bar out of a candy machine. Wacky String Wubbzy and Daizy have a war with each other with wacky string. How High Can the Ball Bounce? Wubbzy wants to see how high he can bounce his kickety-kick ball, then bounces it in his bouncy house. Wubb Fu Wubbzy entertains his friends with his karate skills. Pranks Wubbzy pulls pranks on his friends. Jack-in-the-Box Wubbzy plays with his Jack in the Box. Glasses Wubbzy and Daizy wear different types of funny glasses. Fortune Cookies Wubbzy and his friends have Chinese food and read fortune cookies. Who Lost a Button? Wubbzy finds a sewing button and looks for whoever lost it. Spelling Bee Wubbzy and Daizy compete in a spelling bee. Walden's Minute of Knowledge: Amoebas Wubbzy looks at Walden's amoebas. Sandwich Wubbzy tries to eat his really tall sandwich. Shells Wubbzy and his friends pick up and listen to different seashells. Staring Contest Wubbzy and his friends have a staring contest. Spoons Wubbzy looks for a good spoon for his cereal. Snail Race Wubbzy and Daizy watch snails race. Looking Through Old Things Wubbzy looks through his closet full of things he's had in the past. ~ Original Songs ~ Let's Go Watch Some Television Don't Be a Bully, Be a Friend Growing Up Babysitting Twists and Turns Video Game Adventures I'm Sorry Let's Cook Brush Your Teeth Time Goodbye What Is the Answer? (Unused) Gallery Wubbzy Logo.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Dream Season - Official Logo That's What Friends Are For!.png|Picture of Wubbzy Tearfully Hugging His Friends, Made in MS Paint Benjamin.png|Benjamin the School Bully (unfinished) Pretty Pink Pony.png|Daizy's Pet Pony, Pretty Pink, Made in MS Paint Walden's Cousin Ralph.png|Walden's Cousin, Ralph, Made in Walden's Delightful Dress Up That's What Friends Are For.jpg|Sketch of Wubbzy Tearfully Hugging Widget and Walden Wubbzy & Daizy Hugging Sketch.png|Sketch of Wubbzy and Daizy Hugging Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Dream Season